


Dirty

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Banter, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff, Gags, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Silence Kink, Snark, dirty clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy to be quiet when someone's making you feel this good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

She wanted nothing more than to scream. Here she was, a fashionably cute lancer being bent over a table and _fucked._ Not made love to, not taken, _fucked_ until she was raw and weak-legged and exhausted and _gods it feels so good-!_

"Shhh." Zero's breath tickled her ear, his hand firm against her mouth as she tried to cry out. "I thought you didn't want them to hear us..." The attempt at a scream became a whimper as he pounded harder. "You're going to come soon, aren't you? So am I," he whispered. "Too bad about this cute komon of yours. That stuff stains."

She didn't even care about the komon right now. She would later, but the mix of brutal pleasure and gentle pain was so incredible all she wanted was to vocalize it, even if the whole fortress heard...even if _Prince Takumi himself_ heard!

When she came, all she could manage was a weak attempt at a moan against his palm.

"You look good like this," he whispered as he pulled out. That was what it took for her to regain her senses; bent over the table with her komon bunched up around her waist with the sash tossed carelessly aside, sticky and wet with the mix of their fluids leaking from her, her breasts sore from being pushed up against the table.

"You dirty Nohrian," she half-purred. "You just love seeing me a mess, don't you?"

"Why shouldn't I? Especially when I know I'm the only one who gets to see the fashionable Oboro like this," he murmured, picking her up and carrying her over to the futon. "To think that such a cute face hides such a dirty, dirty girl..."

" _Zero,_ " she moaned. "It's the middle of the day and I still need to get back to training, and Prince Takumi-"

"He's got another retainer, doesn't he?" Zero smirked, undoing her sash and taking the rumpled komon all the way off. "Mm, now that I look closer you _are_ a mess." He pushed her legs apart, fully exposing her and licking his lips. "Looks like I'll have to clean you off..."

"Ze- _mmph!_ " Her discarded hairband was tied around her mouth and he dove between her legs. Once again unable to speak or scream, she settled for burying her hand in his hair and rocking her hips against his tongue. Up and down, around, in and out until he zoned in on her clit and everything burst into flames.

When she came to, he raised his head, making a show of licking his wet lips. Her cheeks burned as she undid the makeshift gag, glaring playfully at him.

"You're lucky that wasn't one of my better komon," she scolded, glancing over at the stained, rumpled pile of fabric beside the futon. He usually had much more respect for her clothes than this, when she could get him to anyway. "I'll never be able to wear it in public again!" At least without smelling their mixed scents and becoming too turned on to focus.

"A woman usually saves one outfit for intimacies," Zero murmured, leaning up to kiss each of her breasts. "Usually something skimpier, but in this case..."

Oboro sighed, letting him lean against her chest, smoothing his hair back into place.

"You dirty Nohrian."

"You love it."

"I wouldn't have married you if I didn't." She smirked. "Just wait until I've regained some energy. This time, you'll be the one wearing the gag."


End file.
